


He's a Legs Kinda Guy

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda uses some strange tactics to get Kaiba's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Legs Kinda Guy

“Are you going to work on that computer all day?”

Kaiba ignored the question. He always did. Honda had learned that already, but he kept asking, just in case. Sooner or later Kaiba might take the hint to a break on his own.

Until that happened, however, Honda would just have to do things his own way. He leaned on the back of Kaiba’s chair, draping his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders, and tried to interpret the gibberish on the screen.

“Is it that important?” Honda asked. He slipped one hand under Kaiba’s shirt, making him pause in his typing.

“Yes,” Kaiba clenched his teeth and started typing again, though now he was hitting the keys harder than necessary. “Stop hanging on me.”

Honda took his hand out of Kaiba’s shirt and sat on the floor next to him instead. He waited a moment, giving Kaiba time to stop eyeing him warily before resting one hand on Kaiba’s thigh.

Kaiba pretended to ignore him, though he shifted his leg restlessly under Honda’s hand.

Honda grinned and started to rub his hand up and down Kaiba’s leg. The muscles in Kaiba’s thigh twitched under his hand as Kaiba tried to shake him off. He really did enjoy this, and Kaiba’s grumbling just made it more fun.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kaiba demanded.

“You’ve been sitting there all day.” Honda pushed Kaiba’s chair away from his desk so that he could get between Kaiba’s legs and reach them both. “You need to exercise a little.”

Kaiba leaned forward to reach his keyboard, trying to edge Honda out of his way with his foot at the same time.

Honda caught Kaiba’s ankle and tugged his shoe off. When Kaiba tried to kick him with his free foot, Honda simply repeated the process.

“You’re in the way!” Kaiba twitched in his chair, and Honda rubbed at his foot, trying not to get kicked again.

“I’m just trying to help you relax.”

Once Kaiba subsided, Honda started again. He slid his hands up Kaiba’s legs to settle on his hips. At this point Kaiba had to know what he was planning, though he still insisted on typing over Honda’s head. Then again, if he wasn’t going to be stubborn about it he just wouldn’t be Seto Kaiba.

Honda made a second pass over Kaiba’s legs with his hands, feeling the shape of his muscles through his pants, before moving to slowly unbutton them.

“Honda,” Kaiba growled, “I’m still working.”

“Relax.”

Honda worked his hands under Kaiba, trying to lift him enough to slide his pants off. This was always the hardest part. Kaiba wouldn’t help him on principle, and it was hard to get hold of his pants without pulling Kaiba out of his chair.

Still, Honda managed to discard Kaiba’s pants on the floor without getting himself kicked again. That was always a good sign.

Now that Kaiba’s legs were bare, Honda had to take a second to admire them. The way Kaiba always tensed up just after Honda stole his pants made his muscles stand out. Honda trailed one finger down Kaiba’s shin, just lightly enough to make the hairs stand on end. He would do everything he could to exhaust Kaiba if that was what it took to relax the hard muscles that were practically shaking under his hands.

Kaiba made a frustrated noise above him. He was now clenching his hands on the keyboard, momentarily unable to type.

Perfect timing. Honda hooked Kaiba’s right leg over his shoulder and nuzzled the inside of his knee. He rubbed his fingers along the underside of Kaiba’s thigh, trying to soothe him into a false sense of security.

Then he nipped the inside of Kaiba’s knee, making him jerk in surprise. Honda grinned at his reaction. He did want to see Kaiba relaxed and limp, but getting there was the fun part.

“Do that later,” Kaiba hissed. His hands twitched over the keyboard.

“Mm.” Honda transferred his attention to Kaiba’s left leg, working his way up the inside until his cheek brushed the front of Kaiba’s underwear.

Kaiba grabbed Honda’s shoulder. “Later!”

“What?” Honda tried to look innocent as he sat back and started to massage Kaiba’s calf.

Kaiba was breathing hard through his clenched teeth, kneading his keyboard as Honda kneaded the muscles in his legs.

He finally snapped and braced his foot on Honda’s shoulder to push him away. “I’m taking a break.”

Honda sat up. He grabbed Kaiba’s pants from under his desk and waved them at him. “You want these back?”

Kaiba studied Honda’s hopeful grin for a moment before he answered. “Not really.” He put his hands on his hips and gave Honda an amused look. “Coming?”

Honda scrambled to his feet and latched onto Kaiba from behind. This was exactly what he had been aiming for. All he had to do now was keep Kaiba occupied and away from his computer for a little while, and he would get everything he wanted.

It took some work, but Honda had fixed up the perfect way to spend his afternoon. “I’m right behind you.”


End file.
